Goal Line
|image = |band = Argonavis |composer = Watanabe Takuya |lyrics = Nakamura Kou |song number = |starting episode = |ending episode = |previous song = |next song = }}" " is a promotional theme song for Cardfight!! Vanguard. CD The CD "Goal Line" containing this song was released on February 20, 2019. It contains the following tracks: #Goal Line #Ryuuseiu #Au no Uta #Goal Line -instrumental- #Ryuuseiu -instrumental- #Au no Uta -instrumental- Lyrics Kanji = 　 いつか見た希望には辿り着いたかい？ そうさ　今がゴールじゃないんだよ ここまで来たんだろう？ 生きてるだけじゃ　死んでいるようだ はみ出した思いが　あふれ出した 悔し涙に　負けないようにと 物語の芽は　生まれ育ったんだ 諦めないこと誓ってきたんだ 譲れない大原則 遠く思えた場所　手伸ばし ここまで来たけど いつか見た希望には辿り着いたかい？ そうさ　今がゴールじゃないんだよ 風はまだ強く吹いている きっと　答えを探し続けて ここまで来たんだろう？ 終わりはまだ見えないよ 伝えたい言葉だけ　選んで迷ってた 心の奥底に　眠る旋律(メロディ)―― (どんな時だって　今日だって) 目醒めた場所がスタートライン (そうだいつだって　今日だって) ふりだしは何処にでもある 狼煙を上げるのは誰だ？ そうさ　今がゴールじゃないんだよ 君が見た栄光のステージへと　きっと… 心を震わせながら どこまで行くんだろう？ 終わりはまだ見えないよ いつか見た希望には辿り着いたかい？ 君が見たステージへ辿り着いたかい？ そうだ　今がゴールじゃないんだよ 風はまだ強く吹いている きっと　答えを探し続けて ここまで来たんだろう？ 終わりはまだ見えないよ　見えないよ 今また　始まろう―― |-| Rōmaji = Itsuka mita kibō ni wa tadori tsuita kai? Sō sa ima ga gōru janai nda yo Koko made kita ndarou? Ikiteru dakeja shinde iru yōda Hamidashita omoi ga afuredashita Kuyashi namida ni makenai yō ni to Monogatari no me wa umaresodatta nda Akiramenai koto chikatte kita nda Yuzurenai dai gensoku Tōku omoeta basho te nobashi Koko made kitakedo Itsuka mita kibō ni wa tadori tsuita kai? Sō sa ima ga gōru janai nda yo Kaze wa mada tsuyoku fuiteiru Kitto kotae wo sagashi tsudzukete Koko made kita ndarou? Owari wa mada mienai yo Tsutaetai kotoba dake erande mayotteta Kokoro no okusoko ni nemuru merodi―― (Donna toki datte kyō datte) Me sameta basho ga sutātorain (Sōda itsu datte kyō datte) Furidashi wa doko ni demo aru Noroshi wo ageru no wa dareda? Sō sa ima ga gōru janai nda yo Kimi ga mita eikō no sutēji e to kitto… Kokoro wo furuwasenagara Doko made iku ndarou? Owari wa mada mienai yo Itsuka mita kibō ni wa tadori tsuita kai? Kimi ga mita sutēji e tadori tsuita kai? Sōda ima ga gōru janai nda yo Kaze wa mada tsuyoku fuite iru Kitto kotae wo sagashi tsudzukete Koko made kita ndarou? Owari wa mada mienai yo mienai yo Ima mata hajimarou ―― |-| English Translation = Have we reached the hopes we saw that day? That's right, this isn't the goal Not after we've come so far Just living for me feels like dying These crowded feelings are overflowing So that I won't lose to my frustration The sprout of a story is born and raised I swore I wouldn't give up That's a principle I won't surrender I arrived here by reaching my hand out To that faraway seeming place. Have we reached the hopes we saw that day? That's right, this isn't the goal The wind is still blowing strong Surely, we'll keep searching for the answer We've gotten this far, right? I don't see the end yet. I can't choose the words I want to convey Deep in my heart lies a sleeping melody (No matter the time, even today) Where you wake up is the start line (That's right, any time, even today) Anywhere can be your starting point So who will raise the signal flare? That's right, this isn't the goal We're headed towards the glorious stage you saw, surely... All the while our hearts are shaken How far will we go? I don't see the end yet. Have we reached the hopes we saw that day? Have you reached the stage you saw that day? That's right, this isn't the goal The wind is still blowing strong Surely, we'll keep searching for the answer We've gotten this far, right? I don't see the end yet. I can't see it. Right now　Let's start again! Video File:【Argonavis】「ゴールライン」ライブ映像【0-BEYOND LIVE -始動-】